The Curse
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Bill has a terrible nightmare that reels him into a sense of utter despair. With Fleur by his side, will he be able to overcome his fears and become a better man for the sake of their love? Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this to Chris! He has been a very forthcoming friend, who's always there to help if I need it. Thank you so much for consulting with me on all my stories, it definitely helped! I would also like to thank my beta, davros fan. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **The Curse** by ValkyrieAce

I was running again.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going. Only that I needed to keep running. Away from the pity, the pain, and the despair.

Away from the hopelessness.

The feeling of the predator took over me, taking me to the only place I would have wanted to avoid. Shell Cottage.

To my mate.

Only the cottage was utterly demolished.

The wolf in me sensed the danger to both myself and my mate. There were too many things that were wrong with this situation. I couldn't smell Fleur, even with my heightened sense of smell. I could smell the unusual scent of a human, a scent so volatile; of rotting flesh and fire.

I had to find her. I had to save her.

I crept into the cottage swiftly, the door leaning heavily on one hinge. Stealthily crawling up to the bedroom, I noticed Fleur's hand - I could tell by her wedding ring - laying limp by the door, as though she was trying to reach out for the doorknob.

I opened the door a little wider, hoping that my eyes were deceiving me.

Fleur lay unmovingly by the door, her hand outstretched towards me. Her nightgown was torn to shreds, her back and body scorched by the heat of the fire. But my heart stopped as I turned her onto her back. Her face was set in a silent scream, with scars staining her pale cheeks. Her eyes were still wide open in terror.

A lump caught in my throat as the realization struck like lightning.

 _Fleur was dead._

Sorrow filled my body as tears streamed down my face. I held her to my chest and closed her eyes softly, the tears dripping onto her cheeks and mixing with her blood. I ran out of the cottage with Fleur in my arms, my cries echoing behind me. I laid her by her favourite tree, crossing her arms daintily and brushing her hair back.

I wandered through the forest, looking for water to wash off the bloodstains on her body. As I came across a small stream near Fleur, I caught a glimpse of my reflection by the moon in the stream. I howled in horror.

I was fully turned. I was a werewolf.

No.

Did I do this to her?

No. I couldn't have. I wouldn't.

 _Couldn't I though?_

NO!

* * *

It was nearing midnight when I sat up on my bed, the nightmare leaving me panting and shivering. The darkness of the skies tried to coax me forward, the light of the moon blinding me with desperation. A desperation to be let out into the open world and wreak havoc. Is this what every werewolf feels around the full moon?

As I wiped the sweat and tears off my face, I looked up at Fleur, who held a handkerchief to my cheek. Beautiful, precious Fleur. I sighed in relief. Fleur was not dead. She was very much alive.

She was a gentle soul with a lot of love to give. She had done her best to be by my side, even through the horrors of war. We've survived through the thick and thin of Voldemort's reign of terror.

I would never admit it, but I was afraid of the moon.

I was afraid of what it could turn me into.

I'd always wondered what would have happened if Greyback's bite turned me into a complete werewolf, just as it did Remus. Would I still be able to hold on to the shred of humanity in me? Or would I give in to the wolf? It was a lot of work to put in. Almost too much work. Every time I looked at Remus' ashen face, I could tell.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I felt Fleur reach up to hug me to her chest and comfort me. Her fingers glided through my hair smoothly and she dropped her head to lay a kiss on my forehead. This simple action was enough to comfort me. It was enough to remind me that I wouldn't be alone. Not by choice.

I clung to her tightly as tears escaped my eyes, the lingering terror of finding her dead leaving me in a state of anguish. She sang a sweet lullaby to convince me to rest. However, no matter how soothing her lullabies were, I wasn't able to go back to sleep. The night was haunting me, ever so slowly.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on Fleur's vanity table. I saw a mane of red hair, a pale face, and scars on my face. But my eyes, they were different. They weren't blue, like they were supposed to be. My eyes were glowing with a strong shade of gold under the full moon. I couldn't recognize myself. I wondered if it scared Fleur to see them this way.

I remembered sitting in front of Fleur on the dinner table earlier that night, the aroma of the dish - a delectable Beouf Bourgignon with a side of ditalini salad - making my mouth water. When I was younger, I loved medium rare beef. Since my encounter with Fenrir Greyback though, I've had a hankering for rare meats.

I remembered noticing how Fleur's midnight blue eyes shone during dinner. Though the ambience during dinner was light and easygoing, I could tell that she was worried for me. I would be worried for me too, if I were in her shoes.

But giving into the wolf would never be a cause for worry. She was the one I loved with all of my heart. And whether or not this curse affected me in the future, I will forcefully make the wolf submit to my love for my beloved. If the wolf tried to hurt her, that is. My love for her will always come first. Before the wolf or myself.

I looked at the mirror again and sat up straighter, looking into my eyes with determination.

I will never give up.

Not to the wolf, or to my own fear. I could conquer it.

I looked down at Fleur, who had fallen asleep in the midst of singing with the grace of an angel, and smiled.

I've got my family to protect. Even if it will be from myself, one day.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,053

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch – Through the Universe – (words) 140. Proper Motion – running again

The Golden Snitch – Ollivander's Wand Shop – Fir: Write about a survivor.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Assignment #11 – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Task - Write about a character overcoming numerous obstacles to reach their goal (Boggart).

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Holmes Mystery Challenge – (setting) Shell Cottage.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – The 365 Prompts Challenge – 85. Creature – Werewolf

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – The Insane House Challenge – 714. Title – The Curse


End file.
